Fast Lane to Your Heart
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: The "Thunder" Lane Hunder has eyes for a certain rainbow-haired racer. Will she notice him sooner than he thinks? ThunderDash/RainbowLane oneshot racer AU. R&R! Please!


"Amazing kid! Absolutely amazing!" Mr. Wind said clapping the eighteen-year-old on the back as he got out of his race car.

It was a beautiful piece of machinery, each piston and sparkplug installed by its driver with the utmost care.

The Kyx 7 had been designed from the ground up by the young racer when he had been fifteen. He had a talent for going fast, and it showed early in his life.

"Thank you mister Wind," he said, pulling off his race helmet to reveal a head full of light grey hair. He smoothed it out of his eyes and up into his signature faux hawk.

"Kid! You wound me! Remember what we discussed? You're supposed to call me Easton!" he said in his thick Brooklyn accent as he wrapped an arm around the taller boy's shoulders.

"I feel more comfortable calling you Mr. Wind, Mr. Wind. I already explained that to you and I'd rather not do it again," he said, pulling the man's hand off his shoulder.

"Ok kid. If that's how you want it," the manager said, pulling away from the teenager.

He was the Thunder, the number one racer on the circuit right now, but that was something that he never really wanted. What he wanted, was to get into the inner circle of racing, bringing him closer to one of the other top racers in the circuit; R Dash.

She was an exceptionally talented racer, her speed and agility on the track with her car, the Schil 4, almost unmatched by anyone aside from himself.

He watched the cars as they raced around the track, practicing for the upcoming Firestall 200.

Of all the cars that were currently speeding around the uniquely designed track, one car caught the attention of the young prodigy.

The cyan colored car was in perfect condition, something that R Dash saw to personally. She wasn't just talented on the track, but was also a pretty well-versed mechanic.

He had never gathered the courage to ask her out, never even make a move. She was always surrounded by fans or being asked questions by reporters, or she was having to talk to one of the members of her crew.

He continued to watch his second favorite car in the entire world make its way around the track, the girl behind the wheel the only person who held his affections.

He sighed as he watched her pull into the garage, turning the vehicle off and jumping out, her red helmet shining under the garage lights.

She took the shiny helmet off, shaking out her rainbow colored hair in a way that only a true driver could.

She spoke with several members of her team before she began to leave the garage.

"This is your chance Lane, go ahead make it before it's too late!" he encouraged himself, forcing himself to walk forward.

"Hey Dash,"

Lane's hopes were suddenly dashed as the blue haired racer stepped in out of nowhere, blocking the path of the beautiful girl with the rainbow hair.

"What do you want, Soarin?" she asked impatiently, one hand on her hip while the other held her helmet.

"I was just wondering, if you would like to join me for a movie this weekend. Perhaps something like Blade King III? And then afterwards we could maybe get some pie,"

"Sorry Soarin. I have other plans," she told him, walking around him and hopping over one of the railings.

Lane saw his chance open again, and decided he needed to take it before he lost his nerve.

"Hey, uh Rachel? Could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure Lane. What's up?"

"I was thinking, that maybe, you might want to," he stumbled over his words, unsure of what he was saying.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?"

"I'd love to,"

"No that's ok I-wait. What did you say?" he asked, no even sure if he had heard her right.

"You heard me. I'd love to,"

"Really?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure. What were you thinking?"

"Well, I love doing movie marathons. And my brother and I do this thing where we go by the alphabet. So everything that we pick starts with that letter like the movie title and the snacks,"

"Sounds fun," she admitted, smiling warmly. "I'll bring the movie. What letter you wanna start with?"

"Let's just start with 'A'," he said.

"Ok," she said, kissing him on the cheek before she left. "See you Friday!" she called as she left the building.

 _"_ _Alright Lane. You got twenty-six chances to get this right. You better get this right!"_ he thought as he left the track, smiling that crooked smile of his that drove all the girls crazy. Hopefully, he could get just one girl to like his smile. That would be better than any trophy.

Just was inspired to do a little human racer au for ThunderDash/RainbowLane. Hope you like it! It was just something quick.


End file.
